Crossroads
by Lara Cox
Summary: Monica,Phoebe and Rachel were best friends during their entire chilhood... now they are 18 years old and they haven't spoken in four years... in spite their differences they must take a trip to Los Angeles togueder. What will be the result? chapter 2 c
1. The pact

Chapter one:

The pact

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither "Friends" nor the movie "Crossroads" (in witch this fic is based on). **

**Warning: this fanfic takes place in the 80's… and in this story I pretend that Phoebe, Monica and Rachel were best friends during their childhood and that Ross became Chandler's best friend in highschool and not in college. None of them knows about Joey yet. **

The first time we did that ceremony I came out with was during new years´ eve. Everybody was

expecting the year 1980 to arrive and we could already hear some fire works. Phoebe, Rachel

and me were twelve years old and we have managed to run away from our homes to meet in the forest. We have lighted a fire with the purpose to get some light and to be warm while we have

the ceremony we've been planning for weeks. When the ceremony started I held a box and

started talking very seriously…

Monica- ok then… we all have putted in this box and object that represents our dreams and whishes for the future…. now we are going to bury this box here and we will came back and unbury it during our prom night

Rachel- (protesting) But our prom night is six years away! Came we came back sooner?

Monica- No!… It wont be that interesting that way..

Phoebe- But…. After six years… Will we even remember where the box is?

Mónica- yes... because we have a map (loosing her temper) girls! stop ruining the moment!

Phoebe- ok... ok... lest bury the dam thing.

So… the three of us buried the box and them we promise that we would came back for it during our prom night…. We also promised to be best friends for ever… but unfortunately that was a promise we didn't keep. 

SIX YEARS LATER………..

PROM NIGTH

It was Friday night and I was nervously getting ready for my prom… I have been waiting for this night for years, I have just putted on my red dress. At that moment, my brother Ross knocked the door and got in my room.

Ross- hi Mon... oh my God.. you are gorgeous!

Monica- Tanks Ross...

Ross- I feel really happy for your graduation… I am so proud of you… You really did it! Not only you got accepted in several good colleges but you also lost a lot of weight. Congratulations!

Monica- Tank you Ross. It feel nice to know that al lees one member of this family appreciates my effort.

Ross- hey... mum and dad appreciate it as well...

Monica- dad does... but mum didn't even showed up to my graduation ceremony

Ross- she wanted to go... but she was sick..

Monica- that is bullshit!… besides… she didn't even throw me a graduation party like she did when you graduated last year.

Ross- who cares about and stupid party?… you are going to college! And you are going to an university so far from here that you will forget about everything… I promise… now go to your prom that you earned it!

I surely earned going to my prom… so I went downstairs to wait for my date. His name was Luke, and he was a really nice boy… my only friend during high school. He was a nerd like my brother, but I have became a nerd during high school too so we became friends immediately. I really care about him and I loved him as my friend… but I didn't love him "that way"… We weren't physically attracted to each other but we had promised to loose our virginities together that night, only because we were ashamed to go to college being still virgins.

While I arrived to the prom whit Luke I saw a really familiar face… the face of someone I haven't seen in four years… my former best friend Phoebe Boffey…. She has dropped out the school and disappeared four years ago… but now was there, and five month pregnant.

Phoebe- Hi Monica 

Monica- (shocked) Phoebe! How are you doing? It's been a long time we don't see each other.. What are you doing here?

Phoebe- well.. is prom night. Don't you remember?

Monica- (confused) What are you talking about?

Phoebe- Are we going to the forest to unbury the box after prom with me and Rachel or not?

Monica- You must be joking!…

Phoebe- no... I'm serious.. We made a promise... we promised to go back to the forest and unbury the box so we never forget our dreams… we promise to do it during prom night… I know I didn't graduate or even came to high school but I wanted to go to the forest anyway…

Mónica- I sorry… I can't… I already made plans for after the prom… besides I don't even talk to Rachel anymore…

And while saying that words I left. Since I was gone with Luke, Phoebe tried looking for Rachel... she found her in the bathroom and told her what she wanted.

Rachel- (surprised) That you want to go… where?

Phoebe- To the forest… to unbury the box after prom… as we promised

Rachel- You are crazy! ... That was just a silly promise we made years ago…

Phoebe- Please… lest go when the prom ends

Rachel- no Phoebe... I am going to be prom queen and I will go to celebrate it with my boyfriend who is probably going to propose to me tonight… sorry…

Six hours later the prom was about to be over, Rachel was the prom queen and I was the

queen of idiots…. I regretted my pact with Luke in the minute he started kissing me at that hotel room… now he was with his shirt off and about to take my bra off. I didn't know how to stop him… so feeling really nervous and ashamed I pushed him away…

Monica- Wait! I can't do it ... it feels so wrong

Luke- (protesting) But Mon! we agreed to do this weeks ago and you were happy about it..

I felt disappointed to…. I was to old to be a virgin, and I feel like a looser for not having sex like

the rest of the girls of my age…. But for some estrange reason It seemed worse doing it with

Luke that not doing it at all… I tried to find a solution that worked for both of us.

Monica- Maybe.. mmmm.. maybe I just need to hear the list again 

Luke- (frustrated) came on! We already talked about it..

Monica- Just one more time.. Please...

Luke- ok (taking a piece of paper from his pocket) we HAVE to do this for three reasons: number one, we are both 18 years old and still virgins… which is really embarrassing… number two.. is prom night and everyone do it tonight… number three… we are best friends and trust each other, which is very important..

Despite the three very good reasons he gave me (reasons that I have already heard when he proposed this pact for the first time), it still felt very wrong.

Monica- I am sorry... but that is not enough... I deserve to make love for the first time with

Someone who actually loves me…and so do you! Don' t worry, we'll find our soul mates…

Then I kissed him goodbye, put my clothes on and left. Surprisingly, that wasn't the first time I did that. Some months ago, I had left another half naked guy alone in a room without getting any of

the sex he expected… But that is another story…

While I was, in vain, desperately trying to have sex with Luke, Rachel was desperately seeking Chip. Rachel and her boyfriend Chip have been named prom queen and king. Now, they were suppose to be having the "we are the best and we rule the school" celebration. But Rachel had no idea where her boyfriend was… Eventually he founded him, she saw him about to have sex with another woman… Rachel angrily slapped Chip and started crying.

Rachel- (in tears) How could you do this to me? And tonight of all nigths!..

Chip- Rach.. Came on! you knew our relationship is not exclusive.. we are not that serious

Rachel- (Really mad) you pig! That is not true and you know it! oh my God!.. I can't believe I actually thought that we would get engaged tonight… I am such an idiot

Chip- (Shocked) What? (getting serious) Rachel... is true that I really like you despite what happened tonight… but I can't marry you…

Rachel- (still in tears) it doesn't matter anymore!.. because now I know that you are nothing but a piece of crap and I never should have dated you in the first place!

After saying that, Rachel left the place and promised to her self that she would never talk to

Chip again.

Half an hour later, Phoebe decided to go to the forest alone. So, she was there, alone in the

dark, with nothing but her lantern. She only regretted that she didn't have the map that they

had made to locate the box. In that moment somebody touched her shoulder. After having the

fright of her life she saw that it was only Monica.

Phoebe- Oh my God you scared me!

Monica- sorry...

Phoebe – Is ok, I'm just glad that you are here..

Monica- And Where is Rachel?

Phoebe- (sadly) She won't came…

Monica- I didn't think she would anyway... ok. lest finish this whole thing...

Phoebe - Do you remember where we putted it?

Monica- Under some tree… over there… (pointing a tree that was a few steps away)

When they looked at the tree that Mónica had referred to, they saw somebody digging. Phoebe aimed her lantern at that person and it turned out to be Rachel.

Rachel - will you come to help me or will you stay there just talking?

To be continue...


	2. Chasing a dream

Chapter 2:

Chasing a dream

Phoebe and I were really shocked to see Rachel there.

After we overcame our astonishment, the three of us began to dig searching the box. Surprisingly, the box was still there and under perfect conditions.

Mónica - (picking up the box) I cannot believe it! The box is intact!

Phoebe - (exited) what are you waiting for?... open it!...

Rachel - (amazed) I don't even remember what we putted inside…

Mónica - (opening the box) me neither... lest see...

The first thing I saw inside the box was a picture of the three of us when we were little. The picture had been taken during Halloween. It was a photo of mi, dressed as a bride, Rachel as the Wonder Woman and Phoebe as a rock star. When we saw the picture, we laughed really loud for a while.

Then Rachel saw another object in the box. It was a pamphlet about Hollywood with some tourist information. She picked it up and showed it to us.

Rachel - wow... now I remember. This was my wish: Hollywood!. I wanted to move there and to work in the fashion... my dream was to study design in UCLA and to dress the big stars...

Phoebe. that's funny... I want to un-dress them.

Rachel - (laughing) well... I want that too...

Then I saw something else inside the box: a picture of a family that had been taken off from magazine. I picked it up and showed it to the girls.

Monica - Look! ... This was my wish... is the picture of a family... That's what I wanted! By the

time we buried this box I dreamed about finding my soul mate, getting married and having a nice house in North Western for my kids to grow up safely.. I wanted to have four kids: a boy, twin girls and another boy.

Rachel - that's so sweet Mon.

Then I saw something really weird inside the box: someone had putted there a key ring shaped as the earth. I picked it up and showed it to the girls very confused.

Monica – what's this?

Phoebe - (taking it, very exited) that's what I whished for!

Rachel – (mocking her) You wanted a key ring?

Phoebe - no! I wanted the world!… I wanted to travel to lot off places... I pictured my self

getting my feet wet in the Pacific Ocean after having made a great trip around the country. And once I achieved that… Who knows what else might happen?

Rachel - (looking sadly at Phoebe's stomach) I suppose that it will take longer than you though to make that dream came truth.

Phoebe - no... I am going to L.A. on Sunday.

Monica - (shocked) What?

Phoebe - I met to boy that will go to Los Angeles in his car. I asked him to take me with him and

he said yes.

Rachel – are you insane? Are you really going on a trip around the country whit a complete estranger? Being pregnant and all…

Phoebe - look. he seems nice and this will be my chance to make my dream came truth

Monica - But you can't do that... you can't travel alone with to guy your don't know well enough Phoebe - Then you came with me!

Rachel - we can't do that! Is too crazy...

Mónica - I'm sorry... we can't

Phoebe - then don't! no problem... I can perfectly go on my own.

Monica - (protesting) But Phoebe...

Phoebe - Don't worry about me... but think about my proposition anyway... if you two want to came to Los Angeles meet me in front of the Lincoln high school at 9 AM on Sunday.

That night I had a lot of trouble falling sleep. Phoebe was no longer my best friend, but we had

been like sisters during almost our entire childhood. I still cared a lot about her, and I already felt very guilty for abandoning her after her mother's death and for stopping being her friend after she dropped out school. Now, I was going to allow her to go to Los Angeles with a complete stranger.

I was sure that I would never forgive my self if something bad happened to her.

I was so tired, that finally, in the middle of all my thoughts I fall sleep. The next morning my dad woke me up felling very happy.

Jack- (exited) wake up little harmonica... came to the kitchen... I have a surprise for you…

Monica- (still half sleep) I'm going… I'm going… just give me a minute…

I was really curious about that surprise. I hoped it was my graduation present. Ross had gotten a trip to Egypt for his graduation and I couldn't help to wonder where would my father take me. When I got to the kitchen I saw something really shocking: Over the table there was my favorite breakfast, but there were also a lot of papers and pamphlets from different universities. There were also hats, T-shirts and backpacks with the names and logos of the University of Yale, UNYC, UCLA, Princeston and Oxford… in other words: the kitchen table was full with everything a person could buy from the Universities in which I had been accepted.

Monica- (confused) What does it mean, daddy?

Jack- (really cheerful) that is decision day I know that you are having a hard time trying to choose a college, that's why I got all these material to help you decide (Monica was speechless) I know

You didn't see this coming… well… you are welcome…

I couldn't believe it! Not only my parents had forgotten to give me a graduation gift, but they were pushing me to chooses universities, what was very hard for me. My brother Ross had only applied for UNYC and Columbia, because they were closer to our parents. Finally he was accepted in

both Universities but he chose to go to UNYC just to be with his friends. He had been studying

there for a year with his best friend Chandler. Chandler, Ross and Carol (Ross's new girlfriend) where very good friends, and the same morning I was told to choose a college, the three of them went to Miami for summer holidays. Anyway…. The point is that I had easily sent 15 applications and I had been accepted in five universities.

They accepted me in UNYC, that was very close to my parents so I didn't really wanted to go there… I had only applied there to pretend I wanted to stay close to my home.

They also had accepted me in UCLA, Rachel's future college, witch I founded very inconvenient for me since I had always though about the West Coast as an incredibly shallow place.

I had been accepted in Yale and Princeston as well, I liked both of these colleges but not as much as I liked my dream college: Oxford University. Oxford was the reason I had became such a nerd that barely had a social life during high school. I wanted to go there more than anything in the world and I was overjoyed the day I was admitted there. But now that I had all this options I was a little bit nervous because I didn't want to make the wrong one. Finally I asked to my self, Which of this universities would give me what I wanted? I had to pick not only and university, but the place I would have to live for the next two years (that longer would take me to became an international Chef). Which one would it be? UNYC was in NYC, UCLA, in Los Angeles, Yale, in New Heaven, Princeston, in New Jersey and Oxford, in England. Where would I be happier?

England seemed to be the most obvious answer.

**To be continued...**


	3. revelations

**Chapter 3:**

**Revelations **

That Saturday morning, while I was making my college decision, Rachel and the other popular girls where shopping for some clothes they needed to go to L.A. They all had been accepted in UCLA and they where really looking forward to live In L.A. But the morning was ruined when they saw Chip Matthews who wanted to talk to Rachel. She tried really hard to avoid him, but finally

She asked him what he wanted.

Chip – I just wanted to apologize for what I did last night… I ´m sorry

Rachel- Don't bother! I will never forgive you.

Chip- Is just... I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you… I only did that because I though that was what you wanted.

Rachel- You are a bigger idiot than I though then.. Why would I want you to cheat on me? You are such a jerk!..

Chip- I didn't mean that you wanted me to cheat on you! I meant that I thought you didn't want a serious relationship... I though you didn't care about me

Rachel- Well… I did… Why did you assume otherwise?

Chip- It doesn't matter now...

Rachel- explain it to me… is the less you can do..

Chip- Well... is just… you always been so shallow, and please don't take it the wrong way,

Because there is nothing wrong with being shallow… is just who you are and is ok. But you never take anything seriously.

Rachel- (really mad) I was seriously in love with you! But tank you for making me see the kind of person you really are… Now I will easily get over you and I will go to LA and find a real man!

She left quickly after saying this. She walked away from Chip so fast that she accidentally tripped with her own feet and she fall down. A hansom boy helped her to get up from the floor. 

Rachel- tanks...

Boy- You are welcome cutie ...

Rachel smiled at him, but her friends, Marian y Mimi, immediately drag her away from that boy.

Rachel- What the her are you doing girls? Didn't you see I was trying to flirt over there?

Mimi- yes.. but you where flirting with the wrong guy!

Rachel – what are you talking about? do you even know him?

Marian – we've only heart some stories about him.

Mimi – his name is Joey Tribianni, he didn't went to high school, he is an actor from New York,

he slept with half Manhattan and he was in prison for six months..

Rachel - oh my God! Why?

Mimi - he ran over an old lady because he was driving while he was drunk ... luckily the old lady is fine now…

Marian- the guy is a mess and no decent girl would date him.

Rachel stared at Joey for a while and she saw that he met with Phoebe and began to talk with her. Then Rachel realize that Joey was probably the guy who would take Phoebe to Los Angeles.

At that night, I came back to my house after going for an ice-cream with the only female friend I have made during high school: Julie. She was a very smart Chinese girl who was going to study paleontology at UNYC. I though to my: "If Ross was single, Julie would be perfect for him".

Anyway… after hanging up with Julie I came back home and I overheard my parents having a huge argument in the kitchen.

Jack - I don't want you to tell her! I won't let you

Judy - but she has the right to know what happened…

Jack - it will be terrible for her...

Judy - it will be worse if she discovers it later on because it will be to late for her to do anything about it!

Jack – we had decided not to tell her anything at the first place, when it all started, remember?

Judy – you are not being reasonable...

I entered in the kitchen and I coughed to make them notice that I was there and I noticed that my father became really pale.

Jack- How much did you heard?

Monica – I heard that you are hiding something from somebody and that it is something really big (confused) What's happening? Is it something I should know?

Judy- yes

Jack- no!

Mónica- What's going on? Please, tell me… you are scaring me..

My father went to the living room and sat down in the couch, then he made me sit next to him. Obviously he had realized that it was pointless to keep the secret more time.

Jack - Well... Mon... There is something that is important for you to know...

Judy - Mon… we love you very much and we will always love you because you are our daughter, but… you are not biologically our daughter… we adopt you when you were a few days old.

Mónica - (astonished) what! (About to cry) you are not my real parents? you lied to me during my entire life!

Jack - (very hurt) Darling… I understand that you are angry... but we ARE your parents, Because we love you as our daughter, we raised you, and we took care of you whenever you needed it… You gave you everything you ever wanted!

Monica- (with tears in her eyes) I don't understand… Why did you wanted to adopt? You had a baby: Ross. Mum could had gotten pregnant again…or (confused) Is Ross adopted too?

Judy- no Mon... your brother is not adopted.. but... Do you remember that we told you that your father and I had problems to conceive during a lot of time before we had Ross?

Monica - Yes… you said that my brother was a medical marvel ..

Judy - Well... but before I got pregnant, your father and I wrote down our names in several

Adoptions agencies because we were looking for a baby, but we had no luck... Somehow… I got pregnant but we never told it to the agencies.

Jack - when Rossie was six months old one of the agencies called us and they told us that there was a baby girl who needed a family if we wanted her… we could not refuse... so we adopt that baby and named her Monica after my mother…

Monica - I cannot believe it... (still crying and looking at Judy) that explains so many things, now I understand why I have always been so different... but.. Why did you tell it to me now? You could had just keep hiding it from me… as long as you wanted.

Judy – Yes, but something happened mon... Something that made impossible for me to continue with this lie, because of what recently happened my conscience didn't allow me to continue lying any more.

Monica – What is it?

Jack- Honey… your biological mother called us, she is desperately looking for you because found out that she has cancer and she wants to at less meet you just in case she… you know…

Judy – darling, she doesn't want to take you away from us, all she wants is to meet you..

Monica- (with tears in her eyes) Why didn't she came here and faced the situation personally instead that over the phone?

Judy- Because she lives in Los Angeles, honey, and not only she can't afford o travel, but she is also under a medical treatment and her doctors don't allow her to live the town. Besides, she feels that it would be wrong to simply show up and change your life … but she wants you to call her, we got her phone her name is Elaine... just like your middle name

**To be continue...**


	4. I´m going on a trip

Chapter 4:

"I'm going on a trip"

"I am going on a trip with Phoebe and Rachel, I'll be fine, don't worry about me". That was all the explanation I left to my parents in a note. I knew that it was a little bit mean to leave this way, without giving a better explanation, but that was the kind of escape I needed in that moment. I left my house with a suitcase that Sunday morning when my parents were still sleeping. I arrived to the place I was suppose to meet Phoebe if I decided to join her in the trip to L.A. and I waited for her until she finally showed up. I explain her my situation.

Monica- I just need I ride to L.A., if you decide to stay there permanently I will came back home by my self, I have no problems with that..

Phoebe- is ok honey (she saw a car approaching) Look!... There he comes! That is the boy that will take us to L.A. His name is Joey Tribianni... he is going to Los Angeles because he is an actor and she wants to find a job there.

I said hello to him and I founded him incredibly good looking and charming. I smiled. It seemed that this trip would be quite an adventure. Joey putted my suitcase inside the car. We were about to leave when we heard a very family voice.

Rachel- You thought you could go to Los Angeles without me?

We were all very happy to see her. Joey putted her suitcase next to mine and then the four of us finally left to Los Angeles. After traveling for eight hours, we arrived to North Carolina. Joey was already really tired and very sleepy. We decided to make the first stop in a city called Charlotte, where we went to a Coffey Shop to get something to eat and to discuss where we were going to spend the night. While we were eating I made a question that no one imagined. We were all so exited because of this trip that no one had even thought about the subject that I was about to bring up.

Monica- Guys... Has anyone made a plan for this trip?

Joey and Phoebe looked at each other in confusion. Then they looked at me looking for an explanation to what I have just said.

Joey- What? a plan for the trip?

Monica- you know... a plan... for example, Which roads are we taking? In which cities will we be making stops?

Joey- I don't know… I guess I don't have a plan… I just decided to take the car and go to L.A.

Monica- (panicking) How are we suppose to get to LA without a plan?

Rachel- guys… I have a more important question... how much money do we have?...

They all putted their money over the table, I desperately looked at the amount and then I looked at Rachel feeling very angry.

Monica- ¡¡¡¿You only brought 40 dollars!

Rachel- I'm sorry... is all I could save, I do have a lot of expenses. You know? And If you run away from home you don't tend to borrow your father's credit card.

Monica- ok... don't freak out... we all have made our contribution… so.. the total amount is 240 dollars... ok.. that is not enough to go to L.A. Does anyone has an idea for getting extra money?..

Joey- I do!... Lest go to Atlantic City... we can gamble the money and win enough to go to L.A.

Monica- (ignoring him) Does anyone has an idea? A realistic one...

Rachel- (looking at the map) I don't know ...

Monica- (having an idea) How many miles away is Miami?

Rachel- 900 miles… Why?

Monica- so.. getting there will only take one more day. Right?

Joey- yes..

Monica- Well... this is what we are going to do… we will rent a very cheap room for tonight and we will use the rest of the money to get to Miami...

Joey- But... What does Miami has that will help us to get to Los Angeles?

Monica- (smiling) my big brother

The rest of the trip went on according to my new plan: we spent that night in Charlotte, North Caroline, the next day we woke up really early and Joey drove 12 hours on a road (we only stopped for buying food and going to the bathroom) until we finally got to Miami. But getting to Miami was only the first pat of the new plan. The second part of my plan was to find Ross, beg him for money, and convince him not to tell our parents where I was. He would do that for me… Right? He had to help me. I would die otherwise.

Luckily I remember the name of the hotel in which Ross was staying with Carol and Chandler. So we went to that hotel and while the rest of the group waited for me outside I went to the hotel reception and asked for my brother.

Monica- (to the receptionist) Excuse me… Could you please tell me in which room is Ross Gueller staying? Is very important for me to find him..

Receptionist- Ok… I'll tell you in a moment (checking in her computer) Mr. Gueller did had a reservation for room number 155... but he cancelled it… he never stayed here.

Monica- That's impossible! Ross is very responsible and if he said he was staying here…

Receptionist- (interrupting her annoyed) I'm sorry but the computer says he is not here

Monica- Could you please double check? Please!

The receptionist was getting even more annoyed, and she was about to show me the computer's screen so I could se for my self what it said. But in that moment a voice I haven't heard in a while called my name and it sounded very amazed to see me there.

Chandler- Monica?

Monica- (very relieved) Chandler! Thanks God!

It was really happy to see someone that could help me… so I practically ran towards him and I pulled him into a huge embrace. Then he pulled me away, felling very embarrassed and gave me a very strange look.

Chandler- hey! What's up with you woman? The last time a girl was so happy to see me was because I owed her money…

I couldn't help laughing. That Chandler… always with his jokes. But I didn't have time for jokes, after laughing I went straight to the point.

Monica- Chandler, I really need to find Ross. Where is him? They say is not in this hotel… I really need to talk to him because I need to borrow some money from him… is urgent.. I need money to get to Los Angeles.

Then Chandler looked at me very concern.

Chandler- Ross and Carol decided to go to Vegas instead of coming here… it was suppose to be a secret…

Monica- What! they can't even gamble.. they are underage

Chandler- The thing is that Carol really wanted to go to Vegas because her best friend is spending her summer break there… so… She and Ross got fake IDs and they went to Las Vegas after telling their families that they were coming here…

Monica- (starting to cry) I cant believe this...

Chandler- I'm sorry Mon...

Monica- (in tears) I really needed to go to L.A. Chandler! I must go to go there to meet my biological mother who is dying…

Chandler looked at me in shock.

Monica- that's right! I just found out that I'm adopted and I had a biological mother in LA who is really sick and who wants to meet me before she dies..

By that point of the conversation, I was crying my eyes out, so Chandler hugged me really tight and offered me a tissue.

Chandler- I'm so sorry Mon!… I wish I could help you but I don't have much money my self… because The money I brought is not enough to go to Vegas.. I only brought my saving. I didn't ask any money from my mother.

Monica- Can you ask her money now?

Chandler- I can't... I already tried because I wanted to go to Vegas too… but she really hates Las Vegas and she said that if I wanted to go to "that horrible place" I had to paid for it with my own money… But I really don't have enough money.

Monica- (desperately) Really?

Chandler- I'm telling you the truth! I would had go with them if it had been up to me.. and I would go to Vegas right now with you if I could…

Monica- Do you really mean that?

Chandler- of course I do? Do you think I would miss my best friend's wedding?

Monica- (en shock) What!

Chandler- Before he went to Vegas, Ross told me that he and Carol got engaged and that they would get marry in Vegas during their anniversary… Because it is going to be one year since their started dating..

Monica- Now I have another reason to find him! I have to stop him before he does something crazy, I have to go to Vegas. When is their anniversary going to be?

Chandler- in two days... but How will you…?

Monica- my friends and I will find the way…

I left the hotel and went with the others. They were waiting for me next to the car, just in front of the hotel. I explained to them the situation, and they agreed to make one stop in Vegas before going to LA. Then, Chandler, who had followed me and overheard everything touched my shoulder and asked me to speak alone whit him.

Chandler- (very up set) You and Rachel are going to L.A. with two strangers?

Monica- they are not strangers! Phoebe use to be my best friend when we were kids and I have met Joey for almost two days now….

Chandler- (sarcastically) Oh sorry!… then they are not strangers… they are like family.

Monica- (annoyed) just.. back out!

Ok… now I know that it was very stupid to go on a trip with an stranger, without enough money, and without telling anyone… but back then it seemed like a great adventure and I was seventeen, so you can't blame for not had listened to Chandler.

Chandler- I can't let you do this…

Monica- Then you came with us...

Chandler- What?.. that's insane...

Monica- Just come to Las Vegas with us... you can help me to stop Ross.. and you've just said you wanted to go… so came with us.. please..

I looked deeply into his eyes, practically begging. Suddenly, I remembered how beautiful Chandler's eyes were. And he could tell how desperately I needed him to come, so… he could do anything but accept my proposition.

Chandler- If is ok with the rest of the group…

**To be continued...**

Authors note: So… what do you think of this story so far? Please…. Send me a review… any kind of review! I'm begging you guys!…. for those who are reading it: Thank you!


	5. truth or dare?

Chapter 4:

Truth or Dare?

Nobody had any problem with Chandler joining us for this trip. "The more, the better" said Joey. but we still needed desperately some money. Then, an older boy came to me with a solution to our lack of money (or so I thought).

Boy- (giving the girls a pamphlet) In a few minutes, the "eating bananas" contest will start, and all girls can participate… the winner gets 100 dollars.

Monica- (to her friends) that's perfect for me!

Joey- (doubting it) I don't think so...

Monica- trust me! I used to be fat and I could eat faster than anyone.

Joey and Rachel tried to stop me, but I instead of listening to them I went quickly to that "eating bananas" contest. Then, Joey y Rachel started laughing while Chandler and Phoebe tried to figure up what was going on. Finally, I came back to them, felling really scared and embarrassed.

Monica- I'm sorry! I though that they called it "eating bananas contest" because it was actually about eating bananas.

Chandler finally understood to which kind of contest I almost go and he laughed at mi along with Joey and Rachel.

Phoebe- (confused) I don't get it… what were you supposed to eat?

Monica- (very ashamed) it doesn't matter! What will we do to get money?

Joey- well... I only know one way for pretty girls to make good money…

Rachel- Joey! Enough! We wont became strippers!

Chandler- (thinking of an idea) mmm... there is a Karaoke bar next to my hotel, and people always give good tips to the hot girls that sing on the stage.

So, we agreed to sing at the Karaoke bar that night. But we had to get ready first, so we got a hotel room next to Chandler's and Chandler ended up sharing his room with Joey. A 11 pm, we putted on the sexiest outfits we had and went to the bar. Once in there, we went on the stage and sang a very sexy song.

The three girls- (singing) Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister

Phoebe- (singing wildly) Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister

Monica- (singing shyly to the audience) He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleáns. Struttin' her stuff on the street.  
Phoebe- (singing provocative to Joey) She said 'Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?

The three girls- (singing) 'Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da (?) Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here (?)  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya Creole Lady Marmalade Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

Rachel- (singing provocative) he savored her cool while she freshed up

Monica- That boy drank all that magnolia wine  
Phoebe- on the black satin sheets where he started to freak  
The three girls- Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da, Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here Mocca chocalata Ya Ya Creole Lady Marmalade

Monica- (singing provocative to Chandler) Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Heh, Heh, Hehhhh  
Rachel- Seeing her skin feeling silky smooth Colour of cafe au lait  
Made the savage beast inside roaring till it cried More, More, More   
Phoebe- Now he's at home doing 9 to 5, living his brave life of lies

Monica- But when he turns off to sleep all memories keep More, More, More

The three girls - Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da Da Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya Creole Lady Marmalade. Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir? Creole Lady Marmalade

Everybody loved our performance, all the men there gave us generous tips, so… our mission was accomplished. After dancing and drinking a little bit in the bar, we had to leave before somebody notice we were underage. So, we continued celebrating our success in the boy's hotel room. We continued drinking, and listening to music there. Then, we decided to play "Truth or dare".

Monica- so… everybody knows the rules? each one of us have to choose between answering a question without lying or receiving a dare.

Rachel- ok… so… Monica… you go first

Monica- How came?

Phoebe- well, it was your idea to play the game

Joey- exactly… so… What do you choose… Truth or dare?

Monica- mmm truth

Rachel- Have you ever saw a boy's "private thing"?

We all knew what Rachel meant, so they all laughed while I answered uncomfortably.

Monica- yes... yes... I admit it… I saw one…once…

Rachel jumped excitedly on Joey's hotel bed.

Rachel- (screaming) I knew it!...

Phoebe- ok… so.. you saw one… but have you ever touched one?

I laughed nervously and looked at my feet while my face was going red. So everybody realized that I actually have touched one. Then, I looked at Chandler's eyes that were looking at me. He was smiling because he knew exactly what I had touched and when. At that moment, we both started thinking of the moment that will be forever known as: "the embarrassing incident".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: six months before prom night.

It happened when senior year had just began. I knew it would be a long and hard year because I had a lot of studying to do if I ever wanted to go to Oxford. So… after studding for five hours on a Saturday afternoon, I decided to enjoy my self a little bit and to go to a party at UNYC. Going to a college party was so unlike me, but my brother insisted that I should go or I would became just like him. Besides, I knew Chandler would be there. Chandler had been my brother's best friend since they both met at some computer camp years ago… by that time they couldn't see each other except during holidays because Chandler was to a boarding school very far away. So, one thanksgiving day, when I was 14, Ross invited Chandler over to my house for thanksgiving dinner. That night I overheard him calling fat and I felt really heartbroken, which is why I decided to loose all my extra weigh and I became thin a year late and I had been thin ever since.

As a result of my diet an exercise, by the night of that party, I was already looking gorgeous and Chandler loved my new look.

That night, at the party, Chandler asked me to dance and I said yes so, we danced for a while and then we started kissing very passionately. We were both enjoying the kiss very much, but we were desperate to take it to the next level… to the ultimate level. So… we went to Chandler's room, there he took of all his clothes very quickly and I got to see him fully naked for the first time.

I've never seen a naked guy before, so I really freaked out when I saw "that thing". Suddenly, I felt really insecure and scare about having sex for the first time. I don't know why… but at that moment it was like my hand had a life of it own and I touched Chandler's "private thing". At the minute I did that it hit me: I was about to loose my virginity with the guy who called me fat and broke my heart. Immediately, since I still had my clothes on, I left the room saying the words a boy never wants to hear been naked:

Monica- I can' t do this, I'm sorry

Felling very uncomfortable by the memory of what happened between Chandler and me when we almost had sex six months ago, I made everybody to focus on the game again.

Monica- ok... is Joey's turn ... Do you choose truth or dare?

Joey- If I choose "dare" you guys would ask me to do something awful, so… I choose truth..

Rachel- Then I have a question for you Joe... is it truth that you ran over an old lady whit your car one night because you were driving drunk and that you've been in prison for that?

The rest of us were shocked… nobody had heard that rumor but Rachel.

Chandler- (to Monica) You guys went on a car with a guy who drives drunk?

Monica- I had not idea! (to Joey) have you really been in prison? Are you moving to Los Angeles to run away for the police?

Joey- (serious) I am moving for my career! But I have been in prison…

Phoebe- big deal!… Who hasn't?

Chandler- I haven't

Monica y Rachel- (at the same time) me neither

Joey- Please… let me explain you the whole story! Is true that I was in jail… but I've never driven drunk… and I have never run over anybody!

Monica- Then… What did happened?

Joey- my sister Tina… she was the one who was driving drunk..I couldn't convince her to let me drive instead… The point is that she was driving like a maniac.. and she almost kills that lady.

Chandler- How came they arrested you?

Joey- because when the police came to the place of the accident I told them that I was the one driving the car… of course, I have been drinking too because it was Friday night… so the breath test turned out positive… Naturally the old lady sued me and I got arrested…

Rachel- You been in prison for six months only to protect your sister?

We were all really touched by Joey's great heart. That made him fell uncomfortable so, he changed the subject.

Joey- (to Rachel) If you though that I was a drunk Why did you get on a car whit me?

Rachel- (desperately changing the subject) I think is Chandler's turn!

Phoebe- So.. Chandler.. is it gonna be truth or dare?

Chandler- dare…

Rachel- Lest see…. You have to…

Chandler- came on! Tell me… What embarrassing thing are you going to ask me to do, Rachel? Do I have to open the window and yell "I'm gay" or do I have to shave my legs?

Rachel- (shaking her head) You have to kiss Monica.

Phoebe- (impressed) how smart!

Joey- (to Phoebe) and how subtle!

At that moment I started to panic. Chandler was about to kiss me because he was obligated by one stupid game! Was there anything more humiliating in this world? Chandler was probably thinking that I had planed the game so I get him to kiss me. He probably thought I was the biggest looser ever! But when he got closer to me and kissed me without hesitating I forgot about everything. We melted on a long and soft kiss that shocked everybody else.

Monica- (whit her face red) Well.. I think is Phoebe's turn.

Rachel- ok Pheeps... is it gonna be truth or dare?

Phoebe- mmm Truth..

Joey- I have something to ask you Pheps...

Phoebe- shoot me

Joey- Why do you have the 25 of July pointed with a red circle in you calendar?

Monica- Wait a minute! (thinking of something) the 25 of July? Isn't that day your birthday?

Phoebe- (whit an unconvincing tone of voice) yes… I'll turn 18, that explains the red circle…

Joey- no.. That's nor it!... It seems that it is something bigger that your birthday…

Phoebe- ok… I'll tell you… (trying hard not to cry) That is the day I'm going to sign the papers to give my baby up for adoption

Monica- oh... Phoebe…

Phoebe- (with tears in her eyes) Is for the best...

Rachel- Why do you have to do it that day?

Phoebe- Because I will be 18 years all… Even if social services finds out that I'm homeless and I don't have a family they can't take me away (noticing that everybody was sad) is a good thing what I'm doing … my baby wont be poor like me.

To be continued...

So… what do you think? Is this story getting better? Please! Send me a review telling me what you think…. Otherwise there is no point in me updating this story…


	6. The hard road

Chapter 6:

The hard road

By the next morning, we were on our way to "Las Vegas". We were in a big rush because Vegas was 40 hours away. Joey didn't allow anyone else to drive his car, so we had to make two stops so he could get some sleep. We decided to make those stops in Atlanta (Georgia) and in Tulsa (Oklahoma). 35 hours later, the trip was going really well and it seemed that we were going to get to Las Vegas just in time to stop Ross's wedding. When we were crossing the state of Arizona

Rachel, who was in the back sit, putted her arms around Joey's chest from behind while he was driving.

Rachel- please… please Joe… let me drive the car... just for a few miles...

Joey- no way!... I told you... I don't let anyone drive my car..

Rachel- (touching his arm) please...

Phoebe, who was in the front sit, turned a round and took Rachel's hand away from Joey's arm.

Phoebe- stop it! He is trying to drive and you are distracting him.

Rachel- Relax Phoebe! (to Joey) Came on Joe… I'll drive very carefully... I promise it…

Phoebe- He already said no! God! Why are you such a baby?

Rachel- Don't call me baby!

Monica- girls… please… don't fight

Phoebe- The thing is… Joey hates lending his car… and we all accepted it but Rachel because… she is a spoil girl who is not use to get a no for an answer.

Rachel- shat up! You were always jealous of me because I have it all… that is why you stooped being my friend

Joey suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the desert.

Joey- (vary mad) ok… that's it… get off the car… right now…

Phoebe- What!

Joey- I ´m not going to continue driving until you both stop arguing

Rachel- but...

Monica- I don't believe it!

In spite of all the protests, Joey putted his foot down and made us all leave the car.

Joey- ok them… when you two are ready to be friends again we will continue with the trip…

Phoebe- (Frustrated) Rachel… just so you know, I stopped being you friend because my step father went to prison and my mother killed her self… so I have more important things to do that shopping and talking about your stupid boy's problems. That is why I putted and end to our friendship.

Rachel- What are you talking about? I was the one who putted and end to our friendship.. I did it because I got fed up with your jealousy..

Phoebe- You are an idiot!

Rachel- no, you are an idiot...

Suddenly, I broke down and started crying.

Monica- (with tears on her eyes) you are both idiots! Both of you ended your friendship with me… and why was that? I had nothing to do whit the problems between the two of you… I always were really nice to you two… you were my only friends!

Rachel- we were? Then how came you abandoned us right after you became thin?

Monica- I didn't abandoned you… I wanted us to be friends for ever…

Phoebe- come on! As soon as you loose your weight and you became to get great grades you started looking down to us…

Rachel- Phoebe is right Monica… you started to treat us like we were below you… You felt like you were the only one perfect…The one who changed for good while Phoebe was the one who dropped out school and I was the one who was still a shallow and spoil girl.

Monica- That's bullshit! I didn't look down to you! What really happened is that you felt threaten because I became as beautiful as you…

Rachel- Don't be silly... Who helped you with your diet and your exercise? Who was there for you in every step of the way? Who took you shopping when you needed new clothes for your new great body? And who taught you about fashion?

Monica- You did… but Rach... If you weren't jealous of my new look… why did you stopped being my friend? I mean… I understand why Phoebe ended our friendship… I mean… she had serious problems and we couldn't help her… but what the hell happened with you?

Rachel- I don't know… I admit that I missed fat Monica…

Monica- because she was no competition for you

Rachel- no! I missed her because she was nice to me…. She appreciated me… she didn't reminded me all the time how stupid I am...

Monica- (with tear in her eyes) I've never made you feel stupid! That… that's just bullshit…

But I said that we a very unconvincing tone. Deep down I knew that Rachel was right. Ever since I became a nerd I had been behaving like a self center jerk. I was so proud of my notes and my new look that, unconsciously, I had made Phoebe and Rachel feel small. I promised to my self that I would never do that again.

Phoebe- she is right Mon... after you became thin you decided to go to Oxford, and you started taking the school so dam seriously… you studied a lot and got great grades… you made Rachel and I feel like retards… I dropped out school and I never went to highschool because of my family situation, no because I wanted to… and you made me feel so bad about it…

Monica- I'm sorry… I am so sorry… hey…. The good news is that my horrible behavior and me becoming a nerd worked because I got accepted in Oxford… and I am definitely going there…

It was the first time I say that to anyone. Nobody new what I had decided for the following year. Phoebe y Rachel forgive me, then hugged me and congratulated me. While Chandler looked very sadly at me.

Chandler- (very disappointed) Are you really going to England for college?

Monica- (looking into his eyes) I'm sorry ..

Joey- ok… now, girls, say something nice to each other... so we all can continue having a nice trip.. Phoebe- ok... I'll say something nice…. (speaking to Rachel) although you are a slut, you didn't end up pregnant like me.

Rachel was about to punch her on the nose, but Joey stopped her. Then he tried to talk some sense to Phoebe.

Joey- (loosing his temper) say something nicer!

Phoebe- (giving up) ok... I can do it… Rachel... you were right… I was jealous of you, but not because of your money… I envied you because you were always prettier and sweeter than me… and everybody likes you…

Rachel- oh Phoebe!... honey that's not true… nobody really likes me…. Most of the people around me are just pretending to be my friends. I'm surrounded by snakes that would betray me in a heartbeat is that was the best for them…

Phoebe- hey… don't say that… I'm sure a lot of people really likes you… I'm sure that some people loves you and really cares about you

Rachel- maybe, but I can't tell who is pretending and who is being honest whit me… Phoebe… I always looked up to you because you are so honest… you always follow your heart and you don't care what people might think… you only care for the people you love and for those who love you… unlike me, you don't waste your time whit people who doesn't deserve it… besides…you are very cute too…

Phoebe- thanks Rach…

Phoebe and Rachel hugged, and I started feeling a little bit jealous.

Monica- That is great... Rachel is sweet, Phoebe is honest... and I am the bitch who was so self absorb that didn't think about anyone else…

Phoebe- that's not true Mon…. you are the one I look up the most… see, you used to be a fat little girl that did nothing but eating and crying because her parents didn't love her and because she couldn't be special like her brother…

Monica- I hope you are planning to make a good point after that…

Phoebe- The point is that now you are an attractive strong girl, that dreamed about going to Oxford and living to England and made her dream came true. Mon… you took the hard road and it made you a better person.

Monica- but you were always strong Phoebe.. and you are also taking the hard road and you will make all your dreams came true

The three of us (crying our eyes out) joined into a huge embrace. Such and emotional time like that made Joey feel uncomfortable… so he tried to get us back to normal.

Joey- All the roads are hard… now… May we continue our trip to Las Vegas?

The three of us nodded and got into the car.

To be continued...

Ok… I really hope you liked this chapter…. Please send me some reviews… how came I don't get as much reviews as the rest of the writers?

For those who did send me a review… THANKS!


	7. Viva las Gaygas!

Chapter 7:

Viva Las Gaygas!

The last part of their trip to Las Vegas went on very peacefully.

Chandler didn't say a word (now I know that he was depressed because of my trip to England).

Phoebe, Rachel and I were still shocked because of all the things we had just said to each other. We had just let go everything we had been keeping for ourselves during 4 years!

Finally, we arrived to Las Vegas. We arrived at night. Luckily, Ross had told Chandler in witch hotel he was planning to stay. So we went directly to that hotel.

When Ross saw Chandler, Rachel and me he felt really shocked, but he was also happy because we where there to see him get married. We all greeted him. And he had not idea that we where there to stop his wedding and to ask him for some money.

Monica- (sadly) I can't believe you are getting married!

Ross- that's right… tomorrow... now Carol is at her bachelorette party and I was about to go to have a few drinks with some friends and gamble a little…

Chandler pretended to be shocked and very concern.

Chandler- Are you really going to have a few drinks and gamble a little? Please… be careful! Don't do anything crazy!

Ross- (protesting) hey! Is not like Carol is partying out there very wildly… she is just going to watch some show and have some healthy fun…

Monica- Which show is she going to see?

Ross- someone called… "Viva Las Gaygas"

Chandler- (very uncomfortable) really? Viva Las GAYgas?

Ross- yes... I don't know why she is interested in that kind of shows!

Chandler- (looking at his feet) got me…

Monica- The important thing, Ross, is that you only get marry if you are 100 sure that you want to do that… Do you really love her?.

Ross- of course… (suddenly noticing something) wait a minute! ... how did you found out about this? And what the hell are you doing here?.

Monica- (Talking really fast) I ran away from home and so did Phoebe y Rachel because we wanted to go to Los Angeles in Joey's car. But we didn't have any money so we went to Miami to borrow some money from you… in Miami we saw Chandler who told us everything… next we came here…so here you are!

Ross - (astonished) wow... Mon… I cannot believe you escaped from home… why do you want tos to go to Los Angeles?

Monica- (to the others) Guys… please… could you leave Ross and me alone for a second?

After Joey, Chandler and Phoebe left, I could tell Ross everything. After I dropped the bomb of my adoption he looked at me shocked, not being able to speak for a minute. Then he finally said something.

Ross- you are adopted?… Mon... I don't know what to say…

Monica- I'm fine Ross… I've known this for over 4000 miles...

Ross- Mon… you must know that what you just told me doesn't change anything between us… I will always love as my sister… you are the best little sister I could ask for…

Monica- (whit tears in her eyes) I know that I treated you very bad when we were little because I was jealous of you… I feel the same… you the best big brother I could have ever get…

Ross- (hugging her) ..

Monica - Is because I love you so much that I came here to see if I can make you change your mind about your wedding… I think that you are making a huge mistake..

Ross - why? Because I am being spontaneous? Because I am letting my self be carried away by the way I feel? It was time for me to do something like this! I'm tired of being dependable and predictable.

Monica- Being spontaneous and following your heart is good… but… do you really love Carol?

How is that possible? Not so long ago, you were madly in love whit Rachel… you have a crush on her since you were 15.

Ross- And she keeps ignoring me since I was 15! jeez Mon.. I thought that you were going to be happy because I finally moved on…

Monica- I'm glad that you got over her… if you did… but you don't have to get married tomorrow, you can't just keep dating Carol for a while…

Ross- no! that is exactly what the old Ross would do.. he would date Carol for four years and he would wait until he gets his college degree and a well paid job.. then he would propose.. but I don't want to be like that anymore…

Monica- Is that why you came out whit this secret wedding at Vegas? Just because you wanted to do something you wouldn't normally do? That is so stupid!

Ross- (getting mad) hey! That is not the only reason… I do love Carol…

Monica- I still think you are making a mistake…

Ross- (firmly) I'm getting married tomorrow anyway… whit or without your blessing. But without it I will feel kind of sad.

Monica- Ross… all I am saying is that..

Ross- I don't want to hear it! Now you have to options… you can stay for the wedding and go to

Los Angeles afterwards or you can continue your trip right now… which will be a shame because I would hate not to have you in my wedding… so… I have to go to my bachelor party so, you have to tell right now… are you in or are you out?

Monica- I'm in…

Ross- (pulling her into an embrace) tank you… I really appreciate it…

Monica- so.. are you going to lend me some money to go to L.A. or are you going to call our parents to tell then where I am?

Ross- old Ross would call mum and dad... but the new Ross is going to help you

Monica- (hugging him excitedly) tank you big brother!

After that, we joined the others who were waiting for us next to the hotel's reception.

Rachel- then… What are we going to do?

Phoebe- what's the plan?

Monica- well… I think the boys have a bachelor party…

Joey- (overjoyed) great!

The boys were about to leave the hotel but the Ross remembered something.

Ross- oh… I almost forgot… Chandler... I have money in my wallet, but in case I get crazy and spend it all I will put some extra money in my right sock for emergencies only…

Chandler- (confused) and you are telling me this because…?

Ross- because you need to know where is the extra money in case I get to drunk and drop unconscious… now in the unlikely case that I spend that extra money too… I will give more extra money to whoever is the designated driver…

Chandler- well… I think that is going to be Joey since he owns the car and he doesn't lend it… wow… that's going to be fun

Joey- (confused) What am I going to be?

Ross- The designated driver... that means that you have to stay sober so you can drive safely… You always must have a designated driver when you go out… as a precaution…

Joey- (to Chandler) he is so pulling my leg… right?

Chandler- you might think that… but you would be wrong...

After that, we split up… the three girls decided to look for Carol and join her bachelorette party while the boys went to see some stripers given Joey's insistence.

Rachel, Phoebe and I went to see the show called "Viva Las Gaygas" whit Carol and her friends. The show hadn't started yet. After looking for a while, among the people who were waiting for the show to start, we saw Carol. We greeted her, congratulated her, and then she introduced us to her maid of honor.

Carol- girls… this is my maid of honor, Susan Bunch. She is my best friend since I started college. Susan- hi...

Monica- hi... hey.. What's this show about?

Carol- Is Helena Handbascket's show…. She is a transsexual…

Susan- yes… someone told me that when she was a man her name was Charles Bing

Monica- (astonished) Bing?

Rachel- Isn't it Chandler's last name?

I had a bad feeling about it… so I tried that the girls don't make it a big deal.

Monica- it must be just a coincidence

After the show, I went with all the girls to have some drinks and to dance in a night club. I was having the time of my life. But suddenly, I got separated from the others and I couldn't see any of the girls. I had not ideas where they were. I was looking for then very worry, however, a part of me told me that they were just enjoying the night.

I checked if they were buying some drinks in the bar, but they weren't…. I found Chandler instead

Who was just drinking there… by his self… I sited next to him and ordered a "Dry Martini" to the bar tender, showing a very fake ID.

Chandler- Since when do you drink alcohol "little harmonica"?

Monica- (laughing amazed) I can't believe you know about my stupid nick name… For the record.. tonight.. and tonight only… my name is.. (showing Chandler her fake ID) Princess Consuela Bananahamott

Chandler- No way! Princess Consuela? Where did that came from?

Monica- from Phoebe.. she made it up… at first she wanted to use that name her self.. but then she used the name "Regina Falangie", so I borrowed "Princess Consuela" from her. But, don't worry… my friends can call me Monica.

Chandler- (confused) and.. Do I count as your friend?

Monica- absolutely... (remembering something on a sudden) Hey! Why are you alone in the bar? and what are you drinking?... (drinking from Chandler's glass) a coke!

Chandler- well... I'm alone because after seeing the stripers, Joey left with one of them… and Ross went to a casino with the others geeks and I think he will be there all night…. He has 500 dollars and apparently a gambling problem.

Monica- (doubting) I think he will be fine once we get home..

Chandler- yes... anyway ... I'm drinking coke because the "designated driver" had five tequilas during the stripers show… so… I guess I will have to drive everybody back to the hotel..

I gave him a very sympathetic look…

Monica- Poor Chandler...

Chandler- is ok... I hate Vegas anyway... I could never have fun here...

Monica- (shocked) why do you hate Vegas!

Chandler- You don't wanna know… is an embarrassing secret… not even Ross knows it…

Monica- came on!.. it can't be that bad..

Chandler stared at the table, very ashamed.

Chandler- it is to me...

Monica- (disappointed) Whatever… But we all have shared our secrets during this trip… and by doing that we became closer... you are the one who hides behind stupid jokes

Chandler- (annoyed) I don't do that!

Monica- yes, you do… you don't let people see what is really inside you… you don't allow your self to get close to anybody…

Chandler- (even more annoyed) maybe I do that… but is only because I have too… nobody would like to know the truth… trust me on this… nobody would like the real Chandler…

Monica- How can you say that? Everybody likes a real person better than a character...

After I said that, Chandler raised his glass and had a long drink of his coke. Then he looked challengingly at me.

Chandler- ok... I'll tell you what my problem is… but only because I want to prove that I'm right and that nobody would like me if they saw what's inside me…

Monica- I'm all ears.

Chandler- ok… when I was 7 mi gay father and my mother, who writes erotic novels. After that, my father moved to Vegas and became a drag queen who stars a show… which you've already seen according to what I heard… my mother has been married 3 times in the last decade…

Monica- (shocked) your father is Helena Handbasquet?

Chandler- (sadly) yes... you see? If people knew all that they would think I'm weird and creepy too… no one could never take me seriously… nobody would consider me normal…

While Chandler was saying all that, I felt like throwing my drink on his face. How could he think that anyone could reject him because of his parents? How could he not know that it didn't matter his family's weirdness because he was a wonderful person? Chandler is a hansom boy, charming, sweet plus he owns the most beautiful eyes in the world. I was 100 percent sure that nobody would care about his family…. I knew for certain that I didn't care…. I looked at him, who looked clearly devastated and it killed me…

Monica- Chandler… whatever your parents are is not your fault and is not who you are…

Chandler- you don't understand… I whish… I just whish my parents were normal so I can feel like a normal person capable of a normal life…

Monica- but you are!

Chandler- no… I'm not…. (he deeply sighed) I think I need a real drink now….

Monica- I'm sorry for making you talk about all that… obviously is a very painful subject for you… I feel awful… you should… you should be having fun instead of talking about unpleasant things…

Chandler- it doesn't matter… (sadly) I guess now I ruined my chances whit you… Didn't I?

Monica- (confused) what?

Chandler- I mean… because of what I said… I'm sure you don't want me anymore… that is if you ever really wanted me…

As an answer, I kissed him softly on the lips… then he kissed me back and we melted in a very passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, very far away from Chandler and me:

Phoebe and Rachel were struggling whit the crow to get into the night club's ladies bathroom. Phoebe needed desperately to get to a toilet and throw up because, apparently, she got the "morning sickness" at night. When they finally got into the bathroom they saw something that they had never expected to see: Carol was passionately kissing Susan.

To be continued….

So….. I bet you didn't saw that one coming! Or maybe you did….. please…. Tell me what you think of this story… I SO want a review… as always I'm begging you to send a review! PLEASE

I'm feeling disappointed because my stories never get as much reviews as the rest of the stories.

Tank you to those who do review my fanfics….. you make my day!


	8. A very big deal

Chapter 8:

A very big deal…

When Rachel and Phoebe finally got into the bathroom they saw something that they had never expected to see: Carol was passionately kissing Susan.

It took a few minutes for Rachel and Phoebe to recover from the shock. At first, they thought that they were seen things… but then they realized that the kiss between Ross's fiancé and her best friend was a real kiss.

Phoebe immediately forgot her morning sickness coming at night and she looked at Carol and Susan astonished. Rachel was speechless, in her mind she was screaming how angry she was with Carol for cheating on Ross, but her mouth refused to say a word.

Suddenly, Carol and Susan noticed Rachel and Phoebe were watching them, so they broke their kiss in a sudden. Carol had a very apologetic look and she was about to say something… but Phoebe interrupted her.

Phoebe- What the hell do you think you are doing?

Rachel- How could you do this to Ross, Carol? You are a bitch…

Carol- hey! I don't want to hurt Ross… this is not what it looks like…

Phoebe- (amazed) You can't fix this whit that stupid cliché!...

Rachel- If you don't want to hurt Ross… why are you going to marry him? You are a lesbian! That will definitely hurt Ross..

Carol- You don't understand! I'm not a lesbian...

Susan- neither am I... I have a boyfriend too

Phoebe- (in disbelieve) Came on! Then why were you two kissing?

Carol- we kissed just because this is my bachelorette party… this is my last night as a free woman... so.. I freaked out and we let our self get carried away a little ..

Susan- The kiss didn't mean anything… everybody does crazy things in bachelorettes Parties! Carol- Tonight is my last chance to experiment… do you understand?

Rachel- (doubting) so… you are not lesbians... you were just acting silly because you wanted to have fun in the bachelorette party….

Carol- exactly...

Phoebe, very shocked, hit Rachel on the arm.

Phoebe- (to Rachel) I can't believe you are buying all this crap!

Carol- But is the truth Phoebe!

Rachel- look Carol... Ross is a very nice and sweet boy… he doesn't deserve that you cheat on him...

Carol- I know… I'm sorry… I will never do this again… I love Ross very much

Phoebe- Carol… You are about to marry a great guy and you HAVE to treat him as he deserves…

Carol- I know... I promise… I'm done being stupid… I promise! Now I will go to get some sleep because tomorrow will be a big and long day…

Susan- I will go to… I can't be a maid of honor if I don't get my beauty sleep

Rachel- ok… (to Phoebe) let's go to get Monica...

Phoebe- ok (to Carol) and remember what we said… you better be good to Ross…

Carol nodded, and Rachel and Phoebe went to get me. While they were walking down the night club looking for me they couldn't help feeling very worry because of Carol and Susan's kiss.

Was it really due to what Carol said or was Carol a lesbian? Ross couldn't marry a lesbian, Rachel and Phoebe couldn't allow it. What kind of friends let their friend marry a lesbian?

But, on the other hand, What if Carol wasn't a lesbian? Maybe Carol was telling the truth… maybe that lesbian kiss didn't mean anything… Then if Rachel and Phoebe told Ross what they saw they would be just ruining the wedding without a good reason

All that Rachel and Phoebe could do, was pray for Carol to be straight, so Ross wouldn't suffer.

While Rachel and Phoebe were worrying about Carol's lesbian kiss, Chandler and I were discussing the very straight kiss we've just shared.

Chandler- (freaking out) we kissed! We! As in "You and me"… you and me were kissing..

Monica- I know! I can't believe this…

Chandler- it was so unlikely to happen… after all this time

Monica- I know!… we hadn't kiss since that party.. it was six months ago

Chandler- the party where we almost…

Monica- yes... we were going to… you know...

Chandler- yes… but you freaked out and we didn't… we just got to third base…

Monica- right…I'm sorry about that…

Chandler- You are?

Monica- like you wouldn't believe…

I kissed him very passionately. We shared a very hot kiss, until we got to a point in that we couldn't breath any more.

Chandler- wow… we hadn't done that in six months (he kissed softly my lips) I had not idea what I was missing..

Monica- I think we should go to my room…

Chandler- so we can kiss in private?

Monica- no just for that… I think we should "go all the way"…

Chandler- really? Do want to do it?

Monica- yes…

Chandler- (looking at Monica's drink) how drunk are you?

Monica- drunk enough for wanting to do this… but not so drunk that you should feel guilty for taking advantage..

Chandler- that's the perfect amount!

We left the night club and started walking towards the hotel. But then, Chandler suddenly remembered something.

Chandler- Dam it! All the protection I got is a condom my mum brought me when I was 12… I don't think that will work.

Monica- is ok… just go an get new condoms... I'll wait for you in my room…

Chandler- (smiling) ok… I'll be there in a New York minute…

Monica- what?

Chandler- I live in New York now… I picked up some New York phrases.

Monica- whatever… just get the condoms…

I kissed him and the started to walk away. I was walking away very nervously and excitedly, them I turned a round to look at him once more time… he was watching me walking away and he saw I turned a round to see him. At that moment, I said to my self: " dam it! It would have been so much cooler if I hadn't turned a round".

As I promised, I waited for him in my hotel room…. And by waiting I mean that I changed my clothes and I putted on a very sexy dress whit very sexy underwear under it… plus I putted on some make up and I brushed my hair and my teeth.

Finally, Chandler came into my room whit the condoms. We started kissing, but suddenly, and very out of the blue he started to hesitate.

Chandler- are you sure you want to do this?

Monica- yes… Chandler… look at me… Do I look like I have doubts?

Chandler- I'm sorry… is just… this is such a bid deal…

Monica- I know… is my first time…

At that moment Chandler looked down embarrassed.

Chandler- is not just your first time… this would be my first time too…

Monica- well, yes, your first time with me…

Chandler- no just with you… this will be my first time ever…

Monica- (amazed) oh…. (smiling) that's ok… you are so cute!

I kissed and he gently pulled me away and started talking very nervously.

Chandler- I want you to know that if I have doubts is because this is a very big deal for me too… I mean… this is your first time, my first time and is our first time together… plus, you are a very special girl to me… and I feel like we can't just do it….I mean.. I feel is wrong if we do it just like that… I feel like our first time deserves red roses, the best champagne and a trip to Paris or something like that…

Monica- Chandler relax! You are so over thinking it… I don't need red roses… I don't need champagne and I don't need Paris for my first time… I just need it to be with you… because I never felt the way I felt about you before… I just want you…

He was very touched for what I said… so… he kissed me and he carried me and took me to the bed… where we continued to kissing and "we went all the way"…

Around and hour later, I was no longer a virgin and we hear a very insistent knock at the door. We dressed very quickly and we went to open it. Rachel and Phoebe where there, and their entered in the room. They didn't even ask what was Chandler doing there… it was quite clear… besides they had mayor problems on their minds.

Rachel and Phoebe were worry sick about Ross, and they desperately needed to tell someone what the saw so they can figure up what to do…

Chandler and I looked shocked at Phoebe after she finished telling us about Carol and Susan.

Monica- I don't believe this!

Rachel- and she said that the kiss doesn't mean anything… that it was because she wanted to do something wild for her bachelorette party…

Monica- Maybe she is right... maybe she just freaked out because of the commitment she is about to do tomorrow…

Chandler- is possible... and fear to commitment is very "hetero"

Phoebe- yes, but using the word "hetero"... is not very hetero.

Chandler- but Carol didn't use it… I did… (freaking out) but I'm not gay… I'm not gay at all…

Rachel- Stop it! The important thing here is…. Is Carol a lesbian?

Phoebe- and what's most important... Does Susan really have a boyfriend or is she available?

We all gave dirty looks at her.

Phoebe- just kidding!

Rachel- seriously guys... What do you think we should do?

Monica- I don't think there is anything we can do... I we talk to Ross but then it turns out that Carol is straight we will ruing the wedding and hurt them both with no need.

Rachel- you are right… we better don't get involve until we are sure

Chandler- The only thing we can do is hoping for the best…

Phoebe- And if the worst happens I can curse Carol and she will loose all her hair…

Rachel- What?

Phoebe- you know… It will be our revenge if hi hurts Monica's big brother…

After that, we all went to our hotel rooms and tried to get some sleep. I don't need to say that I couldn't rest at all because I had a LOT of things going on in my head… Chandler, Chandler and me having sex, my birth mother, my brother and his fiancé… anyway… I did and effort to calm down and eventually my tired body could surrender into a restless sleep..

By the next day, we all did a mayor effort to act normally until the wedding, which took place one small chapel dedicated to Elvis.

The ceremony was going on very normally until it was time for "the moment of the truth"…

Minister- And if someone has a reason for this two people not to join in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold their peace.

Rachel, Chandler, Phoebe and I looked at each other. This was our last chance to say the truth.

Just by looking at the bride and groom, we realized that not getting involve was a huge mistake.

But when Rachel was about to say something, the person we less expected spoke:

Susan- I have a reason!...

Ross- (confused) what?

Carol- (shocked) Susan! What the hell are you doing?

Susan- he asked if someone knows a reason for you two not to get married… and I happen to know one very good reason…

Minister- and which is it ?

Susan- I'm in love whit the bride...

Minister- you mean… whit he groom

Susan- no… I'm sorry… I've just realized that I'm a lesbian and I'm in love whit Carol

Carol- (exited) oh my God! Are you serious?

Susan- yes, I love you Carol

Ross- (very confused) what's going on, carol?…

Carol- I'm so sorry Ross... but I'm in love whit her too… I'm really sorry

Everybody was in shock.

Rachel felt terrible for Ross, but she was also a little relieved because she wasn't the one who told Ross the bad news and broke his heart.

Phoebe had tears on her eyes.

Joey wasn't sure if he was feeling sorry for Ross or turn on because of the lesbian couple.

Chandler and I were devastated, because we both cared deeply for Ross and we hated to see him suffer. I immediately went to give Ross a tight embrace.

Mean while, Carol and Susan kissed and then left the place together.

To be Continued….

So…. tell me… What do you think?

I guess Mondler fans loved this chapter!

Please! I love the reviews but I definitely need more!


	9. It was for the best

Chapter 9:

It was for the best

The tears started falling from my eyes as I watched my beloved big brother sitting down in the chapel's floor, feeling shocked, hiding his face with his hands. I could tell just by looking at him how hurt and disappointed he was. I knew him well enough to realize how he was feeling even though he wasn't saying a word. After all he was my brother, except by blood.

After watching Carol leaving the chapel whit her "maid of dishonor", Ross stayed sitting there, processing what had just happened for a very long time.

Once Ross was ready to get up and leave, we convinced him to come to L.A with us. We thought that he needed to have some time to think things over. He couldn't come back to the university yet, he wasn't ready to face everybody, but he couldn't stay in Vegas either… because that city would always brought to him the memory of Carol. Therefore, he agreed and came to Los Angeles.

The trip from Vegas to L.A went very quietly… Ross was too depressed because of what happened with Carol, Phoebe was nervous because she knew that she had to sing the adoption papers to give her baby up very soon…. And I was nervous because very soon I was going to meet the woman who gave me up…

A few hours later, we arrived to Los Angeles, California. We got two rooms (one for the boys and one for the girls).

Since the weather was very hot and we needed something refreshing after the car trip, the first thing we did after getting the rooms was visiting the beach…

Ross was laying in a towel placed over the sand. He watched at the Pacific Ocean that was just in front of him…. And he saw the beautiful ocean whit his friends and his little sister on it.

Phoebe was wearing a T-shirt and she only had her feet inside the ocean… she had one hand in her pregnant belly and her eyes were close.

Rachel was in a very sexy bath suit, trying to get inside the ocean to swim, but she was complaining because the water was too cold… Joey grinned maliciously, he ran towards Rachel, carried her against her will and throw her to the ocean. After that, Rachel and Joey started a big, but very fun, "water fight".

I was carefully walking into the Ocean's very cold water. I was walking very slowly trying to get my body use to the temperature change…. But, so far… I didn't get wet any part of my body but my legs… Chandler saw all this, standing in the sand, and he mocked me….

Chandler- Mon… there are two ways for getting into the water… one is your way… which is also known as… the loser's way….

Monica- (teasing him) oh… really? And which is the other way? Swim champion

Chandler- the winner's way is this….

Chandler quickly ran into the water and jumped under a wave without a hesitation… then he came out to the surface and, being fully wet, he looked at me and challenged me…

Chandler- so… are you planning to get wet anything other than your legs? Or are you going to let me win on this?

Monica- no way!

I walked out the ocean, and then ran into very quickly… then I jumped under a wave and swam next to Chandler. I locked proudly at him…

Monica- "team Monica" always wins…

Chandler- then I want to be a part of it…

He pulled me very close to him a kissed mi passionately.

Ross was watching the whole scene. He already knew Chandler and I had something… so it wasn't quite a shock seeing us kissing. Of course, he was very uncomfortable because his best friend was dating his little sister, but he had his own problems and he didn't feel like making a huge scandal…

A few minutes later, Phoebe stopped wetting her feet in the Pacific Ocean and went to lay in the sand, next to Ross….

Phoebe- how are you doing?

Ross- I'm playing a game called… how bad things get before I actually start considering suicide…

Phoebe- (surprised) is THAT a game?

Ross- no Phoebe, that's my life (Punching his own head) oh!… Sorry Pheeps… I shouldn't have said that… knowing what happened to you and all…

Phoebe- is ok Ross… I'm fine… just because my mother killed her self it doesn't mean that people can talk freely about suicide with me…

Ross- I'm still sorry… is just… I'm so…

Phoebe- I know…

Ross- I should have never been so impulsive… so spontaneous…

Phoebe- hey… you being spontaneous was a good thing…

Ross- I don't know…

Phoebe- (sighted) at lest they look happy… (Pointing at Chandler y Monica) Don't they?

Ross- (reluctantly admitting) yes, they do…

Phoebe- do you know what's funny about Monica and Chandler?

Ross- frankly… I don't think there is anything funny about them…

Phoebe- but there is! Think about it… you are the reason they are together… and that's hilarious…

Ross- first at all… that is not funny… and second of all… I didn't do anything… how can I be responsible for their relationship?

Phoebe- well… if you hadn't decided to marry Carol in Vegas. Monica would had just borrow some money from you in Miami and we all would have continue our trip without Chandler, and Monica and Chandler would have never travel to Vegas together and wouldn't start a relationship…

Ross- I'm glad that my misery helped someone…

Phoebe- but there was something good for you too… Ross… if you hadn't decided to marry Carol so soon, she wouldn't have felt nervous enough to kiss Susan and she would have never realized that she is a lesbian… you are very lucky…

Ross- how exactly?

Phoebe- because Carol realized she loves Susan soon enough, and you didn't marry her and lived with her for years, trapped in a fake marriage….

Ross- I guess you are right….

Phoebe- I'm so right! All of this was meant to happen…

After a day at the beach, I finally took the courage to call my birth mother… she was very happy when I told her who I was and that I was in L.A. She begged me to visit her, and I agreed to go to her place the next morning…

I went to her apartment by my self, and a very fat woman opened the door… at first I thought she was my mother, but then she introduced her self as Courtney, my Mother's sister, and explain to me that she was taking care of my mother, who was waiting for me in her bedroom because she was too sick to get up of bed.

My "aunt Courtney", took me to my mother's bedroom… and there she was Elaine… my birth mother… black hair… blue eyes… and, of course, she was fat too… however… you could tell that she had lost a lot of weigh because of her decease… she was very pale… and in spite her being sick she looked way too young to be my mother…

Courtney- Elaine… this is Monica… she came to see you… (to Monica)… If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen to give you two some time alone…

Monica- ok… thanks… (To Elaine) hi…

Elaine- (smiling) hi… came here… I want to give you a hug…

I hugged her… and then pulled a chair next to her bed and sited there… 

Monica- I would have visited you sooner… but I found out about my adoption a week ago… and it took me very long to come here…

Elaine- I understand… and it's ok… you are here now! I can't believe it…

Monica- I'm so glad I came…

Elaine- I'm to… it's just… (Looking at me confused) I don't understand… you got my eyes and my hair… but… you are so thin… it doesn't make sense considering that you have my genes…

Monica- (laughing) oh… actually it makes sense… because I was very fat when I was a kid… but I started doing diet and exercise and I loose all my extra weigh a couple of years ago…

Elaine- good for you!… you are a very beautiful woman… and you were the cutest baby ever…

Monica- really?...

Elaine- yes… and you were so tiny… (Remembering something) That reminds me something! Could you please look inside that box over there? there is something I want you to see…

She pointed at a box that was next to the closet. And I saw a tiny little baby dress inside it; I took the dress and showed at her…

Monica- this is what you wanted to show me?

Elaine- yes! That's the first thing you ever wore…

Monica- really?

Elaine- yes… when I first found out I was pregnant I thought that I was going to keep you, so, as my belly kept growing I kept buying baby clothes…. But most of them were too big, and when you were born that dress was the only thing that fit you…

Monica- I'm sorry to ask you this… but I need to know… when did you decided to gave me up for adoption and why?

Elaine- well… right after you were born… I realized that you deserved so much better that what I could give you… see… I was 14… and I didn't have much money… and when I looked at you… looking so fragile… I realized that I was not capable of taking care of you the way you needed it…

I did it because I knew you would be better with a different family… I thought that the Guellers where the best family for you…

It was funny she said that…. Because during my whole life I wished I didn't have the family I actually had… I would have chosen any family but the Guellers. But in that moment, I wasn't thinking about the woman who raised me as her daughter, I was looking at my mother, the woman who gave me up in order to give me something only she could have given me: a life better than her own. So… there was only one thing I could say…

Monica- (with tears in her eyes) mum… you did the right thing… I had a lovely life so far… 

At first I thought I was just saying that to made Elaine feel better… but as soon as that words left my mouth I realized something: they were the truth.

I mean… Jack and Judy weren't the perfect parents, but deep down I really loved them and they really loved me… besides… without Judy pushing me I would have never loose weight, and I wouldn't have got admitted in Oxford… besides, without Ross as my brother I would have never known Chandler…

One thing was for certain… my adoption was really the best thing that could ever happen to me.

At the same time… Rachel was with Chandler and Phoebe at our hotel room… Joey was still sleep..

Rachel- I'm so bored that I could die!

Chandler- I'm so bored that I could die ten times!

Phoebe- I'm too… but don't worry… as soon as Joey wakes up he will takes us to see the houses of the big celebrities…

Rachel- (exited) I know! I just wish we could go right now…

Chandler- we must wait for Joey… because he owns the car…

Rachel- then I will go to wake him up…

Chandler- Rachel! No!

But it was too late… Rachel went to Joey's room… and she came back a few minutes later… whit a malicious grin on her face…

Phoebe- so? did you wake him up? Is he mad? Did he yell?

Rachel- no… I didn't wake him up… I did something much better…

Phoebe- oh no! what did you do?

As an answer, she showed Phoebe the keys of Joey's car… 

Chandler- please… tell me you didn't steel Joey's car keys …

Rachel- I did! And right now you and me are going to go all around L.A. in a great car…

Phoebe- awesome

Chandler- I don't wanna be a part of it…

Rachel- ok…. You stay here with the sleeping beauty… I'm going to have a great time driving around! I love driving! Specially when is forbidden…

Saying this she started living… then Phoebe followed very excitedly...

Phoebe- Wait Thelma! You are going to need a Louise!

The two girls, go and stole Joey's car… Rachel started driving as fast as she could and they were having the time of their lives….

Until the car crushed against a huge truck… To be continued… 

This is a great cliffhanger isn't it? What do you think is going to happen?

Tank you for the reviews I got…. They make my day… And please… send me more! (I'm getting greedy lol)…


	10. Hospitals always do that

Chapter 10:

Hospitals always do that…

I finally got to the hospital where they took Rachel and Phoebe after the accident, as I walked quickly into the emergency room I was praying that they were ok. Hospitals scared the hell out of me… but… I think they always do that to people…

In the emergency room I saw Ross and Chandler, they were sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, whit very sad expressions…. Hospitals always made people sad… except maybe during a baby's birth… anyway…. I rushed towards them…

Monica- hi... I came as quickly as I could… what happened? How are they?

Chandler- well… Rachel and Phoebe stole Joey's car and was driving when they crashed to a truck… Rachel has a broken arm… and a very ugly cut on her face

In horror I covered my mouth with my hand. To Rachel, a cut on her face would be like death.

Monica- Oh my God!

Chandler- don't worry… doctors say that a plastic surgeon would easily fix the scars… it will like the accident never happened…

Ross- doctors are making some test now to see if she has any inside injury, Joey is with her…

Monica- I have to call her parents

Ross- I already called them… they are coming on the next plane…

Monica- ok… and how is Phoebe… is the baby ok?

Chandler and Ross looked at each other… then Ross looked sadly at the floor while Chandler gave me the bad news…

Chandler- Phoebe lost the baby Mon… Monica- oh no! 

I started crying my eyes out…. "poor Phoebe", I thought. I could only imagine how terrible it must be loosing a child. Chandler hold me while I cried… and then I made my self strong and I went to see Phoebe.

I entered in Phoebe's room, and she was just laying in her bed, looking very sad and pale… whit her eyes red for crying a lot. Why do hospitals always make people look and feel physically worse than they actually are?

Monica- hi Pheeps… How are you?

Ok… it was a stupid question, I know that now…. But I had not idea what else to say… what do you say to a woman who has just lost her baby? If you know that, you are smarter that I am… because I had not idea what to say…

Phoebe- I lost the baby Mon! they said I lost it!…

Monica- I know honey… and I am SO sorry….

I gave her a very tight hug, and a kiss in her forehead… Then I sited next to her… not knowing what to say… finally Phoebe broke the silence…

Phoebe- it was a girl… a girl! And I didn't tell this to anyone but I was going to keep her after all…

Monica- oh Pheeps

Phoebe- yesterday I had my feet into the Pacific Ocean and she kicked… she gave me her very first kick… I considered it a sign that I should keep her… I loved her so much…

Monica- (nodding) I know honey…. Well… actually… I can only imagine… (With tears in her eyes) I whish I could help you somehow… I feel so useless…

Phoebe- is ok… you help just being here

Monica- is there anyone you want me to call? Maybe the father of the baby…

Phoebe- no! He abandoned me after I told him I was pregnant….

Monica- oh… I'm sorry about that…

Phoebe- is ok… I never loved him or needed him… although, I really needed a man today… not him… but someone who loves me… isn't it stupid?

Monica- no… that's not stupid at all..

Phoebe- is just… when they brought me here I felt so alone… it suddenly hit me… I was going to be a mother, and I'm alone!

Monica- honey… you are not alone…

Phoebe- I know I have you guys… but… today, when the doctor told me that I lost the baby I felt really bad for not having a man loving me and caring for me…. And I feel like and idiot for feeling that…

Monica- you shouldn't feel like and idiot… everybody wants someone to love… is normal…

Phoebe- is not normal to me! I'm Phoebe… I'm not like you… I've never dreamed about finding my soul mate… I never cared about guys… I never had a serious relationship, I've never wanted that… to me guys where just great boys to have fun with… I had a great time having sex with them but that was it… not even when I was pregnant I whished I was married…

Monica- well… that's ok… you were always special…

Phoebe- but today I wasn't! today I wanted so bad to have a man with me… you know? I really wanted to have a fucking soul mate!

What Phoebe was trying to tell me is that loosing her baby turned her into a totally different person: into me…

Just in that moment, Rachel entered into the room… she was wearing a cast in her arm and a bandage on her right cheek…. A nurse was taking her in a wheel chair because she had insisted in seen Phoebe. The nurse let her next to the bed…

What we didn't know is that she have heard the last part of the conversation…

Rachel- well… maybe we can be each other's soul mates… and then guys would only be… "just great boys to have fun with"…

Monica- (smiling) I like that idea…

Phoebe- I like it too…

Watching Phoebe like that broke Rachel's heart…. And she burst into tears…

Rachel- Phoebe…. I'm so sorry… I will never forgive my self for doing this to you…

Phoebe- it was and accident… you didn't want this to happen…

Rachel- but I was driving… and I wasn't careful… please… forgive me… I'm really sorry…

Phoebe- I don't blame you Rachel… I blame my bad luck… remember who are you talking to… I always blame fate… I wouldn't have lost my baby if it wasn't because good things are not meant to me… I always loose everything that means something to me…

_**Rachel didn't know how to respond to that, so she just hugged Phoebe and hold her while they both cried her eyes out. I was crying my self… but there was one thing I needed to do… **_

Monica- girls… I think is time to go home… They nodded…. So I went to the nearest pay phone and I called the only person I wanted to pick me up… A couple of hours later, I was sitting in the emergency room, resting my head in Chandler's shoulder while I saw him coming…. Immediately I ran towards my dad, who was walking towards us along whit Mr. and Mrs. Green, and I hugged him with tears in my eyes… Jack- hi… 

Monica- hi dad…. How did you come so soon?

Jack- When you called me I was already in the airport sweetie… I took the plain whit Rachel's parents because they call me and told me what happened…

Monica- oh… and do you hate me? Am I grounded for life? Are you mad at me? Are you ever going to forgive me for leaving like that?

Jack- relax little Harmonica! I don't hate you… and I'm not mad… I was worry about you, but I understand that you were really up set and that's why you left…

Monica- oh… tanks for understand me…

Jack- I'm very understanding but you are definitely grounded… until you start college…

Monica- that's fair…

Jack- so… tell me… did you meet her?

Monica- yes… and she is really nice… but I realized that I prefer you and Judy as my parents…

Once Phoebe and Rachel recovered physically, they where discharged from the hospital. Rachel's scar was still bad, but her parents were friends whit the best plastic surgeon in the East Coast, it was a Doctor from Manhattan, who would fix Rachel's scar before she starts college in UCLA…

Phoebe decided that she didn't want to live in L.A. after what happened, so she decided to look for her grandma and move in with her in New York…

Joey, of course, would stay in L. A. to see if he could get a better acting job… he was sad because everybody else was leaving, but Rachel told him that she would move to L.A. in two weeks, so they would be constantly in touch….

Ross and Chandler decided to return to NYU, even though the classes would start two weeks later.

And I had to return to my house in Long Island.

But even though we where going separate ways, our story was very far from it's end….

To be continued… 

So… did you like this chapter? It was kind of short…. And more like "a filler chapter"…

Please…. Send mi some reviews…. And tank you for reading this!

Chapter 2 is corrected! Is had several spelling mistakes that I hadn't noticed

Tanks!

By the way…. tank you to Jeremiah for telling me about my mistake! And… answering to your

question: Yale might be great…. But remember that Monica wanted to live very far away from her parents… so… her dream is going to Oxford


	11. In a New York state of mind

Chapter 11:

I'm in a New York state of mind

One week later, I was in a hospital once again…. But don't worry… this time it was a kind of happier occasion. I was in the "New York Memorial hospital", visiting Rachel because her face had just been fix…. A plastic surgeon fixed her scar and gave her a whole new nose.

Phoebe and I were in her private hospital room, listening to Rachel talking excitedly about her new nose (that for the moment was covered with a bandage), when we noticed a huge bunch of lilies in a flower vase that was in the bedroom's night table.

Monica- those flowers are beautiful, Rachel! Who sent you those?

Rachel- Joey did…

Phoebe- really?

Monica- isn't he on L.A.?

Rachel- yes… but he asked one of his sisters to bring me those… and he also sent me a letter…

Monica- a letter? How sweet!

Phoebe- and what does it says?

Rachel- it says that he miss me…. And he is looking forward to me moving to UCLA so we can go out some day… and that he sent me lilies because he remembered that I said those are my favorite flowers…

Monica- that's amazing! How could he remember it?

Rachel- I don't know… I only mentioned it once…

Phoebe- do you think you are going to date once you are living in Los Angeles?

Rachel- (nodding) I think so….

Monica- you should…. Joey is really cute…

Phoebe- oh my God! If you two start fighting over him I am going to kick your asses…

Monica- relax Phoebe… I'm not interest in Joey… you know that I'm in love whit somebody else….

Rachel- oh… so… are things going well with Chandler?

Suddenly I started to cry…

Monica- not really…. I can't see him because I'm grounded… my parents wont let me leave the house… they only let me visited you because of your surgery…

Rachel- I'm sorry honey… but you are not going to be grounded for ever…

Monica- wait… there is more…. I'm moving to England tomorrow…

Phoebe- what? but you love each other?

Rachel- can't you stay? And maybe go to NYU instead of Oxford?

Monica- I wish I could…. But I already made a commitment… I agreed to go to Oxford before Chandler and I got together… I can't take my word back now…

Phoebe- so… you are really moving to England… are you kidding me?

Monica- I wish I was…. I want to stay in New York so bad…

Rachel- well… you are in New York now…

Monica- so?

Rachel- you can go to NYU to visit Chandler, you can stay with him until tomorrow… you can spend your last moments in America with him…

Monica- (getting exited) I guess I can… I can tell my parents that I'm staying in the hospital… keeping you companied..

Rachel- just do it!…. Don't think it twice…

I really wanted to see Chandler, so I went quickly to call him and to tell him that I was in New York. There was a silence on the phone after I gave him the news… and, whit his voice showing no emotion, he just said… "Came here as soon as possible"…

I entered in NYU and looked for him… he was waiting for me…. Very exited we melted in a passionate kiss….

For our last day together, Chandler planned the perfect New York day…. We went for a picnic in the Central Park… we went to the "World Trade Center", and we had coffee in a beautiful Coffee House called "Central Perk" that Chandler had recently discovered. We went to see the statue of Liberty and a lot of other tourist places…

Manhattan has like… 4.000.000 people on it…. But during that day… Chandler and I where like the only people in the island….

At night, Chandler took me for dinner at one of the best restaurants…

I was enjoying my dinner and looking at Chandler amazed by the beauty of his blue eyes…. I realized that I really loved him… how could I possible leave?…

Monica- tank you Chandler… tank you for today….

Chandler- you are totally welcome… I didn't want you to leave before seen all this… I wanted us to have an appropriate goodbye…

Monica- Chandler, please don't say that….

Chandler- what?

Monica- don't say this is our goodbye…. Calling this day "our goodbye" just ruins it…

Chandler- you are right… sorry… Lest just call it: the day I showed you Manhattan…

Monica- yes… and I'm loving it… I love New York, Chandler.

What I really wanted to say, is "I love you"… but those words didn't came out of my mouth… because I didn't want to make the situation even harder….

After dinner was over, Chandler and I started walking to the university…

Monica- Are you sure I can spend the night in your room? I mean, my brother is your roommate

Chandler- but he is with your parents… didn't you know?….

Monica- (smiling) right!

On our way to NYU, we saw a band playing on the street for money… a guy was singing with a beautiful voice, a girl was playing the guitar, and another guy was playing the keyboard. Chandler walked towards them; he gave them some money, and asked them to play one song that described the moment perfectly…

Then he came to me… and said:

Chandler- would you care to dance?

I nodded… and we started dancing in the middle of the street… the music started playing and the guy started singing…

_Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach or Hollywood.  
I'm taking a greyhound on the Hudson River line-  
I'm in a New York state of mind.  
I seen all the movie stars in their fancy cars and their limousines,  
Been high in the rockies under the evergreens,  
But I know what I'm needing and I don't want to waste more time-  
I'm in a New York state of mind.  
It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues,  
But now I need a little give and take,  
The New York times, the daily news...  
It comes down to reality-and it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide,  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or riverside,  
I don't have any reasons, I've left them all behind-  
I'm in a New York state of mind.  
It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues,_

_But now I need a little give and take,_

_The New York Times, the daily news...  
I'm just taking a greyhound on the Hudson River line-  
'cause I'm in a New York state of mind._

After dancing that song… we went to NYU, and in Chandler's bedroom we made love very passionately… after that he hold me in his arm and he say the words I was too afraid to say my self…

Chandler- I love you…

Monica- I love you too Chandler…

In that moment, I realized that I didn't matter how we called this day: it was the day Chandler and I said goodbye…. And I realized something else…. I didn't want to leave…. My head was telling me that had to go to Oxford because I made a commitment and because I would be silly to give up everything for a guy…. But my heart…. My heart was telling something really different….

Monica- I don't want to go to Oxford…

Chandler gently pulled me away and looked at me as if I was crazy… 

Chandler- What are you talking about? Going there was your childhood dream…

Monica- no, it is not… and I have a box that proves so….

He looked at me confused, but it didn't matter, I knew what I was talking about: when Phoebe, Rachel and I buried our wishes for the future I wasn't thinking about Oxford … I was thinking about my soul mate…. I wanted to be with Chandler since forever….

Chandler- well… maybe is not your "childhood dream" but you want to be there…

Monica- no… I want to be with you…

Chandler- yes, now! But what will happen in five years… or what will happen ten years from now? You will look back and regret that you didn't went to Oxford…

Monica- no I won't…

Chandler- I'm sorry… I want so much that you stay…. But I can't take the responsibility… is too much… I can't do that

Monica- what do you mean?

Chandler- if you stay… I will always be the reason you didn't went to Oxford… deep down you will resent me for that… and I will hate my self for that…

Monica- so…. what do we do?

Chandler- we just…. Try to fall sleep

We kissed and later I fall sleep in his arms.

That was the last night I've ever spent in the New York University.

The next day, I moved to England.

To be continued….

So…. what do you think? Do you hate me now? Please…. Send me some reviews… I really love them…

The next chapter will be the last


	12. A new millenium

Chapter 12:

A New Millennium

It was the morning of December 31, 1999. Fourteen years later I left to England.

Believe or not, in December 31 of 1999 I woke up in a house in North Western.

It's been almost seven years since my husband and I moved to North Western.

When I came back from England, I moved to my grandmother's apartment that was located in Greenwich Village…. in Manhattan… Then I got married (that was ten years ago)… and my husband and I continued living in the apartment for a while, but when the babies started to come we decided to leave the city to be on a safer place…

I touched the other side of the bed looking for my husband… and he wasn't there, which was weird because he usually he wakes up so much later than me… then… I found out the reason he wasn't there…. because it was way to late to be in bed…. It was 11 in the morning! I got up, and went to the "kitchen-living room"… my husband Chandler, was reading the New York Times in the kitchen table.

_It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues,  
But now I need a little give and take,  
The New York times, the daily news..._

Fourteen years since we danced that song for the first time. And we still knew it by heart.

He looked at me, and… of course… he made a joke…

Chandler- oh! Good morning sleeping beauty… or should I say Good afternoon? Tank God that you have a very understandable husband who prepared you a brunch...

Monica- oh... (I smiled) tank you honey…

I sit next to him, and I started to eat my late breakfast.

Chandler- so…. what time are the kids returning?

Monica- well… Elaine and Emma are coming by noon…

Elaine and Emma are our twin girls… they were 6 years old… and they were in a friend's house for an sleep over… it was the first time the spent the night away from home…

Chandler- And Daniel?

Monica- Ross will take him tonight…

Daniel was our older son… who was 8 years old… He was at Ross's house because he was very close with Ross's older son, who was 9…

Ross married my old friend Julie nine years ago…. They started dating after I introduced them when I came back from England. Ross married her after dating a few years and they have one son and four daughters…

Chandler- ok… so… the three of us will be alone… that's interesting…

Oh… I'm pregnant with our fourth child, by the way… that explains that I sleep more than usual and that Chandler referred to he and I as "the three of us"…

Monica- yes… but you have to help me and the baby to prepare the food and clean everything for tonight… Chandler- ok… I will help you… I can't say no to you when you are pregnant. Monica- only when I'm pregnant? Then I won't take the pill for as long as I live… 

We laughed. Then, we started the preparation for the New Year's Eve…Chandler and I had planned to throw a New Year party to receive the new millennium.

But I know what you are thinking…. How came they are together? Didn't she move to England?

Well…. I did move to England…. But Chandler and I never broke up…. During my two years in Oxford Chandler called me everyday…. Besides, he visited England four times in those two years: twice for my birthday and twice for Valentine's Day… plus… I spent my summer holidays in New York…. So… we kept in touch…

As soon as I got my degree and I became a chef, I moved to Manhattan, to my grandmother's apartment and he moved in with me immediately… two year after that he proposed to me and we got engaged… we been happily married for ten years…

Chandler- I'm so glad to finally see Rachel and Joey again

Monica- I'm too… we are going to meet Melanie…

Rachel and Joey have been marry for nine years…. They started dating as soon as Rachel moved to Los Angeles but Joey had some commitment issues so…. it took five years of dating, two breaks ups, and three ultimatums for him to propose…. But eventually he did… he married Rachel and the two of them live very happily in L.A. We see them once a year… they have a four-year-old son named Gabriel and a baby girl named Melanie who we still haven't met…

Chandler- is Phoebe coming?

Monica- yes, she is coming with her husband….

Right after I left to England, Phoebe stabbed a cop and she went to prison for a while…. But don't feel sorry for her… because she ended up marring her lawyer…. A guy called Mike, who is a lawyer by day and a pianist by night, got her out of prison… they fell in love and got marry…. Now they have a daughter called Sarah and the three of them live happily in my grandmother's apartment…

Right now…. Phoebe, Rachel and I are reunited in my garden….

We already had dinner and celebrated the arrival of a New Millennium whit our husbands and kids… but there is one thing that we had to do without them….

Like I did when we received the year 1980 and were twelve years old, I'm holding a box that the three of us are going to bury….

Phoebe putted inside that box the T-shirt she was wearing in L.A… when she felt the baby she lost kicking for the first time.

Next, Rachel putted the crown they gave him when she was crowned prom queen.

And I putted the tiny dress my birth mother gave me, the first thing I ever wore, and a picture of me when I was fat.

We putted all those things inside the box and we buried it. And we promised to never unbury it.

We where doing the same ceremony we did in 1980…. But this time we weren't burying our whishes and dreams for the future… we were saying goodbye to our past…

Because the future is not here yet and the past is long gone. So, all we have is now…

And right now, we have each other.

THE END 

So…. now you have the whole story…. this the part when I say: What do you think? Please! Review! Please! (thanks so much for the reviews I've already gotten)

**To Sarah:** see? I wasn't sad after all! And you called me liar… So… take that back! LOL


End file.
